


大梦-Capgras Sydrome-

by shiorin



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, girl top？
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiorin/pseuds/shiorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>阅读注意事项</p>
<p>本文cp为橘蕉。尽管短小的r指定部分我想了想还是写的正常模式，可我真的觉得我老婆攻得不行我就这么说明了。<br/>的确是非常相爱的故事。<br/>去年预定的诞生祭炒冷饭结果一直拖到现在的差点写成了片段灭文法xxx中二毕业无望系列:-D最后会放解说。<br/>想扩充词汇量。</p>
<p>最后，啊汐成年快乐w以后也要加油（be）←别。</p>
<p>我发誓我真的是最后一次没文化还写这么中二电波的东西了（认真脸）信我。</p>
    </blockquote>





	大梦-Capgras Sydrome-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiorin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiorin/gifts).



> 阅读注意事项
> 
> 本文cp为橘蕉。尽管短小的r指定部分我想了想还是写的正常模式，可我真的觉得我老婆攻得不行我就这么说明了。  
> 的确是非常相爱的故事。  
> 去年预定的诞生祭炒冷饭结果一直拖到现在的差点写成了片段灭文法xxx中二毕业无望系列:-D最后会放解说。  
> 想扩充词汇量。
> 
> 最后，啊汐成年快乐w以后也要加油（be）←别。
> 
> 我发誓我真的是最后一次没文化还写这么中二电波的东西了（认真脸）信我。

我在手上慢慢地加大力气，手掌上传来微弱的跳动，纤细的脖颈之下正中央气管被压迫难免会面露痛苦之色，但身下长相秀丽的女性不但不恐惧反而像是被他的举动引起兴趣了一般，甚至让他觉得其实一开始对方就没有反抗的意思。

——要将牢笼打开吗？

忽然间好像被抓住的是自己。一旦思维闯开一条路就自以为是地走了下去，掐紧的并非其他而是自己的心脏，要窒息的要痛苦的不是他是自己，真是个笑话，她在看的是我要什么时候才能自杀成功。

能不能就此罢手呢，空想着场景勒紧了双肩感受这具躯体的基础放声恸哭，心脏破碎般的难过。

我将扼死我的恋人，这是我的罪，它烙在灵魂上无法洗净。

为什么我非要杀死你呢。

想说什么，在那之前你就张开了嘴——

——“……。”

醒来的时候见到的是身边的人被窗帘缝隙间透进来的霓虹灯光漫反射后照出轮廓的脸。

我做了一个掐着你脖子的梦。

 

 

这是我出门后十分钟第三次在街上看见她。

我的直觉得到的答案让我开始发毛，后背上像是锯齿被拿来当做刮刀试了水，凹凸不平血肉模糊。可她根本就没有看着我，余光也没有，而我现在也只是抛了个硬币随机选了一条街前进，没有用，一切如同自然的日常。当我继续抛着硬币向前，甚至掷出过竖直静止的情况，她都在以不同的装束出现。沾着油漆的背带裤挥舞刷子，黑白条纹衫手里拿着青柠汁，花纹繁复如蝴蝶翅膀和彩绘玻璃的连衣裙拖着大包小包，甚至可以是不同发色不同身高不同相貌的人，但无论是什么样子我都能觉得“这就是她”，没错的，无论这些相遇只是偶然的缘分还是刻意而为。印象里她体内大概同时住了文学少女、男孩和老年人，我们还在交往的时候上午会安静地读着彼得拉克的十四行诗，下午就会蹦蹦跳跳地和一窝朋友去水库钓鱼，晚上又懒懒散散地和猫一起窝在那张床上滚来滚去裹成一团的被子里打游戏，所以就算她穿着孩子似的粉红色带蕾丝蝴蝶结的裙子晃着腿敲着碗或者烫了个头穿着引人瞩目的十五厘米高跟鞋，我也没什么奇怪的。

这听起来很诡异，对吧？更诡异的是，这种情况已经持续了一个星期了。一开始的确没有注意还觉得有点尴尬，一次两次三次，傻子也该觉得不对了，可是这是为什么？总不可能是我太爱她了不愿意接受现实出现的幻觉吧。

我们已经分手了，不是吗？

或许……我应该请假回家好好睡一觉。

干涩的风像是在掠夺我身上的水分，于是我闭上了眼睛，不完全的黑暗里有谁慢慢发出了失控的呜咽。

初春的雪还未灭绝，幼芽已然突破了地表的封锁，开始歌颂新生、茂盛和不知不觉的收获。

 

“做了噩梦吗？”

我醒来时她就坐在床边背对着我，垂头用水果刀削下一条长长的皮，发丝遵从着地心引力挡住了这角度能看到的她的侧脸，我坐起来从背后抱住她，那条盘起的红线便断开了。

“你不是说要走了了吗？”我问。“前辈说你没去上班让我来看看，他好像还不知道我们分手了。”

可你还不是没收拾完行李吗，备用钥匙放在哪里也没忘记，你到底是要走还是要留下呢。

我记得我是因为脑子混混沌沌在家看了一眼室内温度计才发现发烧、楼下小诊所都去不了只能发短信评价、不是吗。

我检查了一下自己的手机，大概是真的烧糊涂了将名字上方当成了对应号码，实际上短信发到了完全风马牛不相及的人那。

真是的。

我正准备重新编辑一遍短信的时候她对我说她要跳下去了了，以后都不会再见了，最后给你削个苹果好了。我用手肘撑着床板坐起来夺走了她的苹果和刀，她一抬头我却吃了一惊。

她哭了。

 

我觉得这是我的幻想，因为我正拥抱着哭泣的她，重复着我爱你没事的，她却像一只断了脚的小鸟似的缩起来而非拍翅膀逃走，我的话语和她抽泣的频率一点也不同步，但我觉得我们的心同步了。我还爱你，我说，她在我肩上蹭蹭，柔软的女性躯体好像可以揉碎在我怀里，这是我失而复得的恋人，我的世界。

我想我做了噩梦。

视线里插入了颓圮生苔的外墙，白日下腐臭的液体犹如沼泽，诸如此类的片段。或许是幸福的错觉，我闭上了眼睛。

我说，“别走，答应我好吗。”

然后我将水果刀插进她后心。

 

世界一片黑暗。

我从沙发上坐起来，默默地拿起一个苹果。在我走神的时候我想了很多，嗯，也许还不知不觉闭上眼睡了一觉，可能还做了梦，乱七八糟的，没有逻辑就像是随便在脑子里找了几段醒拼起来播放。不是都说人睡觉时能做七八个梦吗，能记得的可能一个也没有——不过这些其实并没有什么实质意义。

我记得以前也看过圣经，虽然其实并不怎么理解。这点我和她有点像，我们都没有特别喜欢的哪种书，也没有特别讨厌的。有时候说是约会去了书店，也就是在没有靠背的椅子上她靠着我的背，读纸牌屋，读红与黑，其他的漫画言情小说也看，好像比起看什么书，她对于读书这件事本身比较感兴趣。

“And when the woman saw that the tree was good for food, and that it was pleasant to the eyes, and a tree to be desired to make one wise, she took of the fruit thereof, and did eat, and gave also unto her husband with her; and he did eat.（于是女人见那棵树的果子好作食物，也悦人的眼目，且是可喜爱的，能使人有智慧，就摘下果子来吃了。又给她丈夫，她丈夫也吃了）

And the eyes of them both were opened.（他们二人的眼睛就明亮了）.”

她凑过来看了一眼，就一路漫不经心地读了下来。手指落在苹果梗那个凹陷处，往下滑，触到了我的手腕，便抓住它往自己这边拉。我没有看她的眼睛，但我似乎能感觉到什么，比如阿努比斯和玛特(Maat)的羽毛，比如，虚假的笑意。

“你逃不掉的，  
因为——”

我的眼前好像闪过一片鲜红，我看到有谁倒在了地上，谁的怀抱消失无踪，谁的故事被水果刀截断。晨初还未温暖起来的阳光落在我身上，没有用，我也没有感受到生命流逝也没有什么走马灯，我只是望着苹果上的刀痕，就好像那里能开出一朵花。

从苹果开始，然后结束。

有限的黑暗里仿佛被什么稍微摇动了一下，泛起了细小的涟漪，但很快就被淹没。

——那又如何？

 

你觉得无法逃离真是绝望，简直是世界上最可怕的事？

我机械地重复着用改锥刺进人体的动作，毫无实感。她的太阳穴上插着我钥匙上的瑞士军刀，我用尽全力将它扭了一圈，她的口腔和眼眶里塞了牙签和筷子，我相信自己足够在她的毛绒外套下留下无数淤青，但我还是回到了厨房，用还没清洗的菜刀胡乱地向她挥砍，好像不这么做她就会像地狱中爬出来的恶鬼一样坐起来，狂暴地咬断我的脖子一样。

当然不，最可怕的远不止如此。

你在逃，拼命地逃，你要让他从你生命里彻底消失。但你的愿望完全不可能实现，他活在你生命里，他在你的身体里留下了自己的影子，终有一天它们会发芽，从你的心脏、你的泪腺、你的灵魂。它们会拉扯你将你领回去，会疯狂地呼唤着它们的主人、你所逃避的谁，它们的尖啸和渴求终有一天会毁掉你，最终你将与他们同化。

我爱着你，因此我也对你怀有深切的杀意，我渴望它能变成刀子在你心上重复切开以至于伤口永不愈合，最后你自己拿起了刀子，然后我也将成为于你的永恒。

我觉得这是梦。她的化妆品被我收进塑料袋时我看见她的手按在我手上，我却没来得及反应。她应该被我冲进下水道了才对，在路上偶遇也受不了的洞口中腐臭发酵探不出头，最后和难以降解的塑料一同溶入黑色暗流。说起来，我明明记得她的指甲被划花了，指节一个两个砍断，毕竟那个口很小。我还想着水费会不会引起怀疑，不过脑袋怎么处理也是问题，现在看来不用了呢，我连指甲上几颗星星都能数出来。

“连。”

她从背后抱住我，我低头看向腹部，那里传来皮肤割开口子血液从外翻的肉里渗出的痛，那应该是美工刀吧，怪不得我没找到，我想。

下一秒钟我视线里是昏黄的夕暮，一眨眼又是柔软的尸骨，真是荒唐。我难受地闭上眼睛，又再次睁开。

“我做了噩梦。”

那一天是我毕业后两个月零三天，我还不认识她，从书柜里翻出了旧书准备卖掉。旧公寓隔音不太好，在卧室也能听到小孩子上楼打闹的声音，天色渐暗，我也坐在了一堆书上面，不少书很厚，一套一套的，又老得发黄，坐在上面并不很难受，反而这种感觉好像小时候在书房东一本西一本堆起来随便看看，安宁得就像我现在还是个孩子，什么都不用一个人面对。

夕阳穿过窗户向我眼底坠落，那暖意融化开来滴了进来令人产生错觉睁不开是哭肿了这两件事也的确是类似的红。初春的风温柔地拂过枝叶和纱窗，窗帘翻飞擦着我的耳边，我侧躺在地板上看着暮色如桌上打翻了的饮料，记忆渐醒让我有点茫然，我做了一个什么悲伤的梦，比如我杀死了谁比如一步一步地死去的世界，但我一句话说不清楚，而在这仿佛半梦半醒的状态我说一句话就能彻底醒来，可同时梦境也就会彻底挣脱我的手。

“做了噩梦吗？”

我曾经在黄昏的书堆里做了梦，我不相信那时候我就梦见了铃，也有可能是我记混了或者我现在也在做梦。梦里我们在图书馆遇见了，我想拿书架上一本名字古怪的，和小说一样我碰到了谁的手，扭头看过去我脑子里很快就冒出了“啊是铃”的气泡。主要是因为这个学校只有我们两个人因为家庭问题都是一副外国人的样子，眉眼之间也有些一个人的分裂之感，所以虽然一开始没有见过却都知道对方，便忍不住同时惊叹了一把“哇哦”。

“你会说日文吧？”

“不如说就算你是外国人我觉得比起‘オレンジ（orange）’读‘みかん（mikan）’也更好听懂一点？”

然后我们都笑了。

我觉得是梦是因为实际上我们俩看起来不太一样，而且也并不显得热络，当然只是我觉得。她有时会来找我，不很频繁，通常我在图书馆看课本，而她坐在对面看着借来的比巴掌大的伯里曼之类的——总之不会是她自己有的书，“有的话回去看就好了，不然为什么来图书馆？”她和我在图书馆外的长椅上一起等着开门时说。铃你不是医学系的吗，嗯，你要学绘画？或许吧，安心吧高数不会挂的，好吧，吃苹果吗？兔子苹果，你不介意我用你的叉子的话，好吧是我的问题……不过我觉得反过来我问你比较好吧。

她就着我的叉子吃掉了那块苹果，然后评价说脆的、不像兔子，我说你喜欢吃软的？她说喜欢脆的，只是有时候弄得牙龈不舒服。

我说那下次换个水果，你喜欢什么？橘子。好，那就橘子。

后来还是有人问你和隔壁医学系的那位是兄妹吗……或者姐弟？

“不是兄弟姐妹啊，”对方想了想又追问道：  
“那你和铃在交往吗？”

我当然回答了没有，当时我是很果断的，事后却犹豫起来。为什么会这么问？因为我吃过她做的菜？因为她牵过我的手？因为我们俩互相补习？这样吗？

当天晚上我第一次去问了铃最喜欢的电视剧，特指恋爱向。铃倒是没问我为什么要这个，看了很久一直到男女主角之间进展良好但是暗恋男主角的女二号吃醋，然后我突然明白了。或许我看来真的是小事的事情，可是他人看来更加客观？尽管这是建立在那一部分了解我和铃不是亲戚的人身上的，当然或许听多了被问多了也这么觉得“我们其实真的是兄妹吧？”，可是撕开了这个表面我们的举动说不定更像情侣——没上本垒的，我还没去过她家，这也是我们不是兄妹的提醒。

我是该觉得感受了一把德国骨科心情复杂还是怎样呢，开玩笑的，只不过我在想着之后的事情。

比如说，我对铃的心情。如果是喜欢那也不错，那我会很高兴我的恋人和我真的合拍，不过我也得赌一把我和铃的默契度的样子。

为了能够安心地思考下去我决定下去买个夜宵，不过意外的是中途又下雪了，一月底的了居然还能够飘雪，还好加了棉衣，我摇了摇头。

回来时隔着鞋底踩在地上就像一片逐渐降温凝固的冰，很多人走的大路还只是湿润，少数人走的路边却和撒了面粉一样，垃圾桶上被用手指画了画，路灯照成了温暖的白，我呼出的空气散入寒夜，眼前朦胧还未散尽又被覆盖，我独自一人行走在路上。

我想和她一起回家。

或许这是我迟钝的底线，第一次希望她迟钝一点，至少能在接到她的电话之前打过去。想了那么多，其实真的做的时候意外的简单不是吗。

所以我就拨通了铃的号码，她接得很快，没有聊什么其他的，我只是在第一句“喂”时想着她应该在自己家里所以才这么安静，一个人。因为我想，我也就直接说了。

“我们交往吧。”

“好。”  
她说。

 

——谁关上了笼门？

光芒在升温。我从打开的窗前望过去，下午还未高峰期的马路有车辆飞驰，随着照射角度和指针的偏移，变化才逐渐停滞。

窗帘在我眼前翻飞，它透过我扬起来，旧公寓向外推开的合页大概今晚就会被盯上吧，我心疼我的工资卡、新买的游戏和苹果，可这有什么用呢。

我死了。

死前手里还握着打火机准备烤棉花糖，只可惜没吃成。它让我想到我死前的幻觉，模模糊糊的，也许烧起来了，又没有，像是落入了熔炉，又像是张望青空中飞过的白鸽。

其实鬼好像也是会睡觉的，不然怎么解释我从床上醒来的呢？我迷迷糊糊地想着，过了几秒钟又惊讶地看着不解地紧盯着我的铃，她将塑料袋递给我，我接了过来。

沾了致死量毒药的水果刀，并不很红反而有些亮黄的、快变干裂开了似的苹果，她头也不回的背影。

——如果这全都是谎言的话。

我微笑着将她拥入怀中，用自己的臂膀将她关了起来。这是梦，我还活着，触碰着她，没有我的世界只是谎言。

就真的，太好了。

日光满溢的下午我做了一个很真实的被杀死后的梦。梦里我看着夕阳逐渐坠落，耳鸣从未停止。她看着我泫然欲泣的脸欲言又止，最后只是拍了拍我的后背，将脸埋在我肩上。

所以我从枕头底下摸出一把枪，枪口抵在她后脑，那时我想，开枪的话，会打穿床头柜还是地板呢。

我没法知道了。

 

世界正在形成。

 

——那样的话，关住你的不是我。

 

她把我推倒在床上，虎牙轻轻啃咬着我的喉结，手指从脸颊，到锁骨，再点着我的胸口，我想这是不是哪不对。我用手臂将她禁锢在我怀里，她的膝盖顶住我的下腹，力度微妙，我不知道这是威胁还是什么，于是我思考了，我想她、铃她相对来说经常站在主动的位置，当然除了告白，如果这都是被动的话也太过分了对吧。

她吻我，嘴唇和脖子，舌头没有被阻拦就伸了进来，赌气似的咄咄逼人纠缠不休，甚至随着互相按在后脑的手更加深入，她口中还残留着那一点所谓女性理所当然钟爱的甜，也是女性身体所给予我的精神上的糖果。因为是趴在我身上的姿势胸部也贴紧我的，像是要以自身为牢笼将我锁住。

若我是艺术创作者，便一定会花上一大叠纸来对她的这种美好进行编写描绘，此时光像蜂蜜一样溶解在空气中，我嗅到了果香，这之中有谁在高歌。

我觉得我的思考是错误的，恋人愿意主动这是多么美好的事情啊不是吗，只要遵从身体的欲望就好了，便更加任由她在我身上肆意，两只手一起解开皮带，她的手比我的凉一点也小一点，代替膝盖抚上去的时候我几乎是想马上进去了，想在她的身体里抽插，想在里面释放出所有，然而她只是隔着衣服磨蹭着，这个不公平的小恶魔，直到我和她对视超过了十秒钟才眨了眨眼起身拉下了内裤边沿。

“连不会不甘心吗？”她吻我的眼睑。

我摇摇头，铃的嘴唇转而印上我的耳朵，上半身再次压过来在我眼里形成一条自然的曲线，我看见黑色的轻薄衣物还挂在她膝弯，接着我的大脑处理了一条信息而结果是那里拼命恶作剧的东西百分之九十九是舌头——剩下百分之一是给科幻发展留的。也许耳廓会有血液涌过去而发红吧，舔舐的声音让我有点、嗯，想闭上眼睛。我的左眼见到的是她说不清是促狭还是意味深长的笑，然后视野被侵蚀，我想铃是心情很好地把领带在我脑袋上打了个结，还有脱下来的外套和手，我相信那声小孩子气的“嗯哼”真的不是我错觉。

不敢相信我的确是她第一个做爱对象，或者说一切太过巧合，就像是撕成两半的一张纸或者预定割裂的两块拼图，铃主动让我进入了她的体内，脑内性欲生长攀爬形成对理智的束缚，在某一时刻猛地膨胀发狂隔着果壳缠在一起，不知道此时神经递质的传导速度是不是达到了上限，不可见的世界里我想着那双细白的手臂撑在我身侧的样子。她呼吸着我的呼吸存活着，随着抽送摩擦空气也粘腻起来，恰好的收紧和敏感点的命中也是互相取悦，她受到刺激叫出来于我更是天籁和以明晰生成快感的催化剂。后来再动作的时候已经能听到她已经放松起来的喘息，但依旧压抑。交合处烧起来的欲望淋着疼痛和搅乱的吻一起咽进肚里，分明只是这两具躯壳里的燥热却错觉整个世界都在躁动。

我希望能够触碰她来感受只有彼此能体会的灼伤，于是我的手自由了，我让摇摇欲坠的领带向上抬起了一点露出一只眼睛，短暂的适应期之后我笑了。

嘿，猜我看到了什么？

是青空，有限的青空，透过铃的眼眶，但总觉得那后面会有真正的天空，我想。她蓝色的眼睛有些微弱的朦胧感，掺杂了点细小的温柔的——可是没有灰尘也看不到啊，天空。在这样空荡荡的混浊之中迷离地摇曳着，注视过久甚至会导致心脏传来停跳的错觉啊，还有麻痹感。

铃。

面上分不清是泪水还是汗水，半长的发丝黏在脖子上如同具现了收敛起来的午阳，我可见光线的右眼里见到的就是如此。

我忍不住亲吻了垂在面前的那一束，也伸出舌头挑逗她胸口变得硬挺的那两点，吮吸、舔舐，毫不意外地感到了铃的颤抖。也许那重叠凌乱的喘息里有谁的笑声，我不确定，我只能更紧地抱住身前的人，她用大腿夹紧我让结合更紧密，雪白的腰肢扭动着，肉刃深深埋在里面，而距离攻陷顶端还有一线。

“连……我爱你……啊。”

铃俯下身贴近我，在我的锁骨上印下又一个吻。

 

——仅此而已。

 

沉湎于俯角里快要向下坠落的失重感，我移开眼不去看那片天空，它在几个小时内逐渐转暗，即使曾有夕阳染缋天空，群青色在落日后也还会在一段时间内呈现，特定时段黄昏穿透大气层散射开来，要逐渐把白日吞没。

——如果这都是梦的话。

跪在偏僻的小巷，我忍不住跪在地上呕吐起来，胃酸烧过喉咙和口腔，下落的远不止如此，秽物从铁栏间缓缓流下，听见了溅出的水声，像是腐臭的深渊亢奋起来争夺食物。

我终于发出了失控的呜咽。

 

——我不明白啊。

 

你梦见过把我推进水里的场景吗？或许我做了这样的梦，或许没有，那个梦里满是粘稠的蓝色，亮得不可思议。我认为我在水下，因为我觉得有什么包围了我，而且像是窒息了，还有你笑着的脸，和我伸出的手。奇怪吧，可我就是为了这个荒唐的梦试图谋杀你，没有任何动摇。

我说不清那个梦到底多真实，真实得仿佛真的存在，我是你身后的亡灵，从水下归来将你带入地狱，你一定会下去的，我会压着托盘，这样你的心脏就会非常——非常重。

重——就像天空，压下来的青空，那时候还会不会是蓝色？科学告诉我大气中的尘埃以及其他微粒散射蓝光的能力大于散射其他波长较长的光子的能力，人眼又对紫光不敏感，因此天空显现出蓝色。铺天盖地，是的，好像我要因为幻想再次死亡……是的，回忆，依旧是假的。

不可思议，对吧？就算是这个时候都能走神。我从恍惚中回归，因为意识远离而无人控制的眼球将目标放在右手上，那里有金色的阳光在我指尖挣扎。她不停地摆着头试图扭过手踢打我，这让我有点莫名的安全感，她还惧怕死亡，是吧。

直到最后她一句话也没能说出，我也没看到她的任何表情。

但不知为何，我觉得她在笑。

 

 

——栏杆再高也是能翻越的。

 

在这之前我当然信任我们之间的感情，我也相信只要坦荡就不会有什么，我们能够一直这样，平淡而轻柔地拥抱彼此，根系树干都缠在一起向上攀升的双生树。

我只是想和你在一起。

“万一呢？你不是老是开玩笑说医学生能砍人十来刀判处轻伤吗？”

“我是那样的人？……倒是连啊，明明你爱不爱我这种话是女孩子问的吧？”

“不可以吗，铃这么可爱，万一不注意了被人抢走怎么办，又不能关起来——而且我也不是变态。”

“能关的话就会哦？小说里那种，为了独占而监禁我，最后‘啊，死掉了就永远在一起了’？”

“嗯，我考虑一下，你怕了吧。”

她笑着夺走了我的苹果和刀，紧接着细密的亲吻落在我锁骨上，她用牙尖咬了咬我的喉结，说你不会的，因为我们是相爱的啊。这是毋庸置疑的。

我微笑着咬住了她削下来的苹果块。

我从未思考过爱的锐利、束缚性，它有时候纯粹，又那么可怖，这居然不是相悖的。

 

——我就是你的世界。

 

我失眠了。

手机锁屏界面显示凌晨两点，或许是低温造成的抬不起眼皮和意外清晰的思维，或许是其他。我发现了，就像高压锅里的水蒸气热水袋里的液体流光以后也就很快会变得冰凉，直到扔进垃圾桶都无人问津，就像是我现在一样。

刀子就像岩石一样卡进前胸，穿过他的肋骨让肺也变得像是个破风箱——或者小时候厌软骨在吸气时震动发出的嘈杂声音，还有固定了四肢的铁钉，我可不是什么圣人啊。实际上这种声音听多了有点催眠，我想睡了，或许醒来又是新的梦境。

如果说梦是欲望的体现，那我到底在对你渴求什么？爱、死亡还是梦本身？

什么时候才会结束呢，这一切。

 

天空一开始是果壳，当它裂开的时候，世界才变得明亮起来。

“我昨晚梦见我快被狼吃掉了。”

我半开玩笑地说，铃她却歪了歪头，说，狼？你是在说狼来了，还是阿努比斯？胡狼不是他的象征吗，我说。不清楚，可是老是这么画。

被阿米特（Ammit）所食。说着她扬了扬手里的书——那应该是我的睡前读物，也是本很老的书了，和书房里的安徒生童话一个年龄段。书名我都不记得了……大概是印度神话大全之类的，嗯，书封面也没有，似乎是被我撕掉折了纸飞机。

铃在看的那页画着一位“女性”，我凑过去看下面的注解。正义、真理、秩序之神，配带羽毛上刻有其名。在冥府执行审判时，是将死者的心脏和她的羽毛一起放在天秤的两边称重。托特的妻子，拉的女儿，其名暗示真实及正义，秩序。

我知道我做了什么梦，我梦见我被杀了，钉在床上，有谁摘走了我的心脏放在秤一边，然后向我告别。

别走。

我在那种失去全世界一般的绝望中醒来，迎接我的是满脸担忧的恋人，我想说不定现在的我快要哭出来了。

凌晨两点的梦境中我见到了不可思议的湛蓝天空，就像是做梦、不它就是，这片天空本应用于驰骋、仰望，无法触及，可那时天空配合着我的绝望，杂乱无章地砸下来。

会死的，我想。就像是现在高举的电锯。

我不明白为什么。

 

我并不想死，可我想过如果我也跳下去会怎样。

天空是谁都见过的也是每天都能看见的，可那一天的天空我再也没有见过，我知道它一直非常宽阔，也知道那之中有着各种各样的东西——可见的积雨云和夜幕之下才显现的行星，不可见的水蒸气和大气层散射的光线。人眼可见的东西通常都是有限的，不借助任何工具能看见的星星不过几千颗，何况你还被圈在你跑步可以到达的天空之下，真正的天空只能在想象中达到无限。

可是事实上，在那一瞬间我见到的她，双眼泛出的分明是天空的色彩。望进去时看见的只有我、不，还有，洪流。谁看到都会惊呆的，因为我看不出那一小片青蓝色之中到底藏了多少东西，爱、或者其他？或许人类所有可列举的感情都在其中，以不同的方式缩合连接，因为是无形的东西所以能无限叠加，

无限的、天空，甚至有一瞬间产生了如果那时候我尝试跳进去的话，就能得到安眠的错觉。

深夜的房间宽敞而寂静，我抱住了头。盘问也只能是自杀的事实，就算是我也不能得出直接的证据所以我还继续生活着，可他们不知道最想见她的是我，我想见她，理智不断地敲击着我的后脑提醒着我现实就是如此无法逃避。

最多、只是我能看见她立于眼角外不可视的死角，露出了无法捉摸的笑。明明是不存在的，却有笑声响亮地回荡着，旁若无人。

视觉和思维的暂留不是永久的，想要活着追过去大概只有一条路。

“铃。”

我做了梦。

阖上眼睑体味着药物令人生厌的苦涩，天空中一定有脚印还有面包屑残留，你不会那么残忍的，我确信那条路的存在。

——做着世人全部消失了的梦。

 

“做了噩梦吗？”她问。

我点了点头，我做了我们之间不断残杀的梦啊，我害怕你真的离开，多荒谬，初醒的人类或许就像刚破壳的雏鸟一样脆弱无知，我说我梦见你走了。

“唔，我也做了奇怪的梦呢……我啊，梦见我快被狼吃掉了。”

她说。

我抱紧了她，两只翅膀还湿漉漉的小动物以对方的体温为食，她没忍住笑了起来，说连你那么怕我离开吗？是啊，我很害怕。这梦境太过真实了，让我怀疑我的现状，可我又怎么来证明这都是真实的呢？

“要是真的能实现愿望连会做什么呢？”

我伸手关掉了电灯，铃正在用一根蓝色的蜡烛去点其他的，五颜六色看起来凌乱又幼稚，可我觉得温暖。细细的蜡滴下滑动作十分隐秘，我扯过一张餐巾纸帮她擦干净手指，然后她唱起了生日歌。

“愿望说出来就不灵了。”

“上帝不帮你我帮你不行吗？”

“那我想和铃永远在一起。”

奶油和烛火摇曳燃烧的味道盖过了正在枯萎的百合和满天星，铃看起来有些不好意思，唯一的光源被我吹熄的那一刻，我听见了她释然的告别。

“我也是。”

呼吸戛然而止。

 

我只是想和你在一起。

 

杀了她。我脑子里假想的自己的声音说道，带着恐惧，发着颤，那是我的感性，他叫我杀了她，理性静静立在阴影里，我只能看他的口型推测他沙哑得仿佛电视无信号的杂音的话语——“快逃。”

我举起了金属球棒，我记得用类似的东西砸过西瓜，瞄准了啪一下就会裂开，鲜甜的汁水炸开做类平抛运动。她的脑袋也不会硬到哪里去，我怒吼着挥舞它，像是要给自己壮胆似的，但我的虚张声势被她的笑容彻底瓦解。

“连，  
我爱你。”  
我惨叫着横向甩出球棒，她买的花瓶也一起掉在地上，花朵压在瓷片下，本来就有点干枯的叶子飘落在地板上，花瓣和汁液散入水面，应该死寂的场合只有一个东西欢快地跳动着，撞击胸膛致使无法顺利呼吸，那是球棒撞到了餐桌的椅子腿又跌跌撞撞咕噜咕噜地滚回来。

像什么呢。

她的存在就是凶器，铁锤，电锯，撬棍，她的双眼就是刀刃，耐心地、一点点地割开我的胸口，穿过肋骨和脂肪层握住滑腻柔软的心脏，并不刺穿心包而是倾听我受此压迫时心跳和血液流速的变化，湿淋淋的随时会破裂开来。

像是我、把她，美丽的、花朵一样、微笑的危险的她，按在身下，杀掉。

我也这样做了，我放弃了球棒去推倒她，手掌贴紧脖颈然后手指一根根扣上去加大力度，忘记了她说过的，是双侧还是什么的颈动脉、吧。分明她的面容被我的身体拢入白炽灯的阴影，我却觉得有光照在我脸上，让我觉得仿佛对视就会受伤，我本来是想避开的，但我看见那蓝色的湖水里有什么游动着，伺机跃出来给予致命一击，我明知道却将脸凑了上去，对准了弧形却真实的镜面。

然后——看见了连——我自己。

简直马上就要哭出来一样。

 

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

“不知道、我不知道啊，我只是觉得，一想到我爱着连，我深爱着连，连也一样，就会——想要杀死连。”

“那样我们就能永远在一起了，仅此而已。”

她说得认真又天真，被第一次刺中时我的脑子还混沌着想她的笑脸真像个任性耍赖的小孩子啊。但天真不代表无害，你看拿石头砸扁青蛙踩踏肉酱撕掉蝴蝶翅膀观察垂死挣扎的孩子，我说，他们说爱着那些东西。铃她真是太天真了，天真而残忍，她随心所欲，她爱着我所以要杀掉我，想了也去做了，如此扭曲的洁白。

简直就像是一场噩梦，它温柔地扼住了我的喉咙。

我从她眼中读出了比以往更强烈更明亮的爱意与期盼，透明的纯真，没有人能理解我注视这一切时感受到的美、美得令人绝望，绝望得令人窒息。

她说，我爱你。

 

为什么我非要杀死你呢。

 

我做了什么？

她的腹部插着那把银光闪闪的小刀，我觉得不舒服，可是铃似乎很喜欢这种小东西，大概是可爱又好用？削下来的苹果皮本来整齐地堆在果盘里，现在和苹果块一样落在她的兔子拖鞋旁，铃露出天真的笑容，贴近我的耳边一字一顿地说着，吐息欺近染暖了空气，几乎要濡湿我的耳廓。

“你永远都逃不了的。”

转而亲吻了我的面颊、我的嘴唇。

 

“我爱你，连。”  
这是低矮的树洞，坠落的睡前故事，牛奶和饼干，我亲手打开的不可思议世界的门。

只要跟着时记兔走，噩梦就永远不会醒来了。

我突然一下子从碎片的余韵里跳出来，整个人抖抖索索地穿上衣服就跑了出去，我不能再呆在她存在的地方了，我要逃走。只抱着这种想法，根本顾不上其他，我扯开房门又回身狠狠砸上，好像这样就能把谁彻底囚禁起来。

“我爱你。”

她说着。

就好像她是为了我而死的。她是为了我而死的，如果我会死，也一定是因为她，我活着，因为我没有死。

她成了活着的幽灵，扎根在我的心脏、我的泪腺、我的灵魂。

我的视线里是无尽的青空，我不敢接近栏杆，也许下一秒我就会摔下去，因为她拽住了我的裤腿，因为我发抖，因为我——也许我会忍不住翻过去，可空气撕裂贴着我的耳朵发出的疯狂而尖锐的笑声每个人只能听见一次。

我终于明白了，前面不过是游戏，但铃从不对我说谎——“虽然，我想要杀死连，但是只有我活着我会很痛苦，死掉也是一件很需要勇气的事情，连呢，这样就好了。”

铃轻巧地翻过栏杆，高楼的风中裙角翻飞，我后知后觉地握住了她的手，她却笑着低头吻了我的指间。

“连，我爱你。”

铃并不是个粘人的女朋友，我也是，难得听她这样说了。

她什么也没解释，也不管我的意愿，我想她说的是实话，她爱着我，但还不想让我死，要我这个已经被塞满了东西正在发出警报的脑袋冷静下来腾出空好好思考是不可能的，所以我只是失去了身体的一部分控制跪坐在地，换来我还能痛苦地质问为什么。

为什么？

如果我有亲手杀死她的勇气就好了，但我连翕动嘴唇都做不到。我也爱你，我想说，我想抓紧她，可她默契地在那之前就——干净地。是啊，我的一切还是干净的，我不能理解，我居然天真的认为从此我又是一个人了。

永别了，我的嘴唇颤抖着，但什么也说不出。

这个地方的正下方不是门口，也算是她对我最后的温柔。

 

快逃。

不死的虫，火焰不灭，渴而无水，在那里必要哀哭切齿，要用火当盐腌各人满是痛苦的刑罚的绝望之地。是烧着硫磺与火的火湖，昼夜不得安宁的无底坑，但我还能见到我所爱的人。齿轮咔咔咬合，传送带拐弯处没有前路，那里站着铃，她张开双手似乎是想拥抱我，我凝视她的双手，它像蛇要攀上我的躯体，让我好奇，让我懂得羞愧，在我耳边窃窃私语，最后引我掉进人群。

那是她的罪，她的一切挂在我心脏上，所以无论如何都会将天平那边的羽毛狠狠跷起。

然后——成为我的罪。

我只做了一件事，那就是将她推了下去。

 

 

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

“——连。”

目光碰撞那一刻她青蓝色的眼里仿佛混入了岩浆，上下颠倒缓缓流下自每一个空隙渗入，热度烙进骨髓留下不可挽回的创伤。

我听到了她坠落之前最后的话语。

“你是我的。  
我就是你的世界。”

浓郁的热浪卷着她的爱语拍到了我耳边，电流顺着路径打了个旋栖在头盖骨里面，这就是真实，没有杂质——爱意，杀意，占有欲，希望，病气，她，熠熠生辉。金色阳光蓄着力顺着视觉神经烧进我脑子里，她温柔地对我下了最热烈的诅咒。

我流泪了。

 

世界有了光，那是谁呢？我想是神明吧。

——是我自己啊。

 

我和她的初遇是很小的时候，我们俩楼下公园的滑梯上抢着先滑最后一起摔了下去，大人赶过来的时候哭得震天动地，然后我们再没见过。

我和她认识大概是小学的事，那时候她看起来还挺、嗯，文静？很明显的别人家孩子，又聪明又会说话，特别招人……大人喜欢，最重要的是，是能把文具盒里的死蜘蛛拿出来塞回别人衣领的人。

我记得应该有快十年了，现在那家面包店已经关门了，可我还记得她，他看起来很自立尽管也只是个小孩子，我已经记不清那时的样子了，只是作文里写过对自己每次路过时看到的熟练样子打动了，励志要好好学习实现梦想。

差不多吧，也就是三四年的事。明明以前是个短发的……而且还染了别的颜色，我不否认好看，可我也心疼被她打劫的钱，后来？后来我毕业了。

最后，我终于见到了她。

“不要离开我。”

我以为你会在楼下张开双手让我跳下来，就像我们一次次的相拥，一次次的结合，可你只是静静地望着上方一动不动，身体扭成不可能实现的形状，我看不到，但那大概就像铅笔一样，在我不可见的地方骨骼内脏震成无数碎片，然后随着血液流失更加混乱不堪。

“好。”

我只是想和你在一起。

“别走。”

我在梦里拥抱着哭泣的你，重复着无意义的话——已经无法传达到了，幻想揉碎在我怀里转醒时身边空无一人，逃避更加无意义，手机锁屏下的新闻无论几次都不会改变，事实就是如此。

“我做了噩梦。”

仅此而已。

“我梦见我快被狼吃掉了。”

无法逃离。

“连，我爱你。”

我正在做无法醒来的噩梦。

“我也是。”

铃。

 

将门关进、让锁落上的人，是谁呢。

 

我恐惧着她的死亡，我爱着她，我杀了她。

这全都是事实。

“——不要离开我。”

 

——是我自己啊。

 

 

 

我跑到了大街上。

她就像是幽灵，我的床头有她没拿走的手制布偶，门上有普通情侣一样黏在一起花花绿绿的大头贴，梳妆镜上她用口红写过字还能隐约看出lov，她的卫生巾和牙刷，打开衣柜最外面几件都是她在大学附近那间便宜的店选的，坐三路车十分钟买了蛋糕盒子正在垃圾桶里躺着，直到现在嘴里都还能涌起混杂着橘子味果酱饼干的白奶油的吻的味道，食物落进胃袋后酸还是甜都淡了，我却还记得。

风过时我能从楼下隐约听见窗台的风铃声，还有些什么杂音。我捂住耳朵迈开双腿，不去看草丛里被胳膊肘碰落的小花盆和遍布的健身器材，路面也不行，铃不喜欢我散步的时候老盯着上面循环的图案发呆，我就只好加快速度，只要它们模糊起来就行了吧，虽然我跑得很快我却听清了保安扭过头问我“你女朋友跟你吵架了？唉……”

这和我没关系啊。结束了，都结束了。跑出小区一两百米后我在人行道旁边停下，背靠着公交站牌轻轻吐气，我想要说运动这不算什么，这的确不算什么，在我这么想之前这句话是一个意思，之后又是另一个意思，我是说，我深切地体会到了什么是“绝望”。

她在书店数着十块钱的钞票，她在餐厅和人分吃一只香蕉船，她在超市柜台麻利地找钱撕小票，她撒娇要买蓝色窗帘，她和人牵着手走进旅馆。这仅仅是我短暂歇憩后随意抬头看的一眼，就像是拼命奋斗见到了希望又亲眼看着它熄灭，那一瞬间我的心脏变成几百公斤的铁块，空气阻力根本忽略不计它就果断坠了下去，坠入深渊。我不停地向前奔跑，是的，都是她，全都是，我仿佛看过了许多人，却又只见过她一个人，我踉跄了一下，又加速想要逃离。

但是。

全部全部全部都是她。就像这个世界被她的痕迹和影子占满，仔细看不一样但我觉得那就是她，她在不同的人身上存在，她是光，是深渊，她游荡着对我微笑着，她无处不在，我无路可逃。

永别了呢，无论是谁的存在都无法让你真正归来，你只是每个人身边的过客，你松开了我的手。

可我只是想和你在一起。

我注意到我脑内的杂音，在这个牢笼似的世界里它越来越响亮，出口大门夹角越来越小直至光透不进，于是回荡得越发肆意。“我爱你”“我爱你”“我爱你”“我爱你”“我爱你”“我爱你我爱你”“我爱你”“我爱你”“我爱你”“我爱你”“我爱你”“我爱你我爱你我爱你”“我爱你”“我爱你”“我爱你”……

“——铃。”

我想我疯了。

我终于彻底丧失了逃跑欲望。双腿沉重得要被压断了，我只能跪倒在地上，我哭不出来，我只觉得肺里的氧气给谁抽空了，我掐着自己脖子来缓解那种突然拔高的刺痛，像是尖锐的刀刃插进喉咙又以侧面向上用力歪歪扭扭地切开，感觉生理性泪水与我的眼睛、我同样青蓝色的眼睛分离，地面上的规则图案不知不觉蠕动了起来，恍惚间我见到了梦里融解了铃的炉子，分明感受到扑面而来要将骨头都嚼碎的凶险的灼热，我却感觉那不会熄灭的火中……透出天空的蓝。

结束了，真的结束了。

正如全部她所说的，她成了全世界，我只剩下了她，我是属于她的。她爱着我，我也爱着她，我们以自身为牢笼相互囚禁，我们无视距离拘束着对方，她死了，她不在了，但她近在咫尺，她随处可见。

 

——这是只有我们两个人的世界。

 

 

睁开眼是天花板，白得让人忍不住思维放空，然后梦里令人绝望的画面一拥而上包围了他，要强制拖他回去。镜音连甚至能听到具现化的笑声，完全的，无恶意。

不、不要……别走。

所幸的是有人摸索着握住了他的手。转过头是睡眼朦胧的恋人、也是姐姐，纤细的手指扣住他的，就像钉在岸边的船锚，将他生生铐在现实的牢笼里不再回归虚幻，那一刻他无比欣慰，恋人给予的温柔的爱意，令人稍微安心了一些。

“做了噩梦吗。”

他起身打量了自己，衣服扣子根本没扣，似乎是刚才自己挣开的，汗水从额头顺着象征惊恐的面部曲线滑落，那梦里的地狱火灼得他口干舌燥，抹杀了所有安全感。

不断重复的死亡与情人，里与表，爱与恨，永恒的枷锁。

幸好是……梦呢。

她靠在自己身上，睡裙的吊带滑落，因而镜音连听见她的心跳毫无阻拦地在自己胸口传递过来，平缓而稳定，轻飘飘的仿佛松开绳子的氢气球一样缓缓升空。

如此令人疼痛。

如此令人安心。

我做了一个……的梦。

 

 

就像是最后的晚餐。闭上眼睛就算是在睡眠，那就有可能在做梦，做梦的人是不会知道自己在做梦的，如此不现实到底什么是梦呢。

我呼唤了她。  
“铃。”  
我抱住了她。

苍白的手指插入金色的阳光却温暖不起来，确实是触碰到了什么，温热的，滴落在肩头。

——手中汲取了体温而静静沸腾着的金属闪着冰冷的黑光。

“永别了。”

 

 

永别了。

永别了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 以下是我个人的思路，有别的理解也没问题。  
> 现实的两人交往的事情就在文中，然后铃的病气显现最后自杀了，真正的死亡是跳楼。  
> 连在那之后越来越痛苦，患上了标题的病症，然后开始出现幻觉以及无法分辨虚实。  
> 整个梦境逻辑越来越接近转醒，即使重复是梦也有现实掺杂其中，世界亮了起来，逐渐走上了既定的道路。而最后也如结局所说，铃成为了连的牢笼，连的神明，连的世界，永远在一起了。  
> 脑洞大概如此如果和实际病症有差异就……写这种乱乱的东西我也:-D和深海一样都是长了一堆酵母菌的旧脑洞给我挖出来重写了……也是我能找到的比较早的（初三的）又不很白的脑洞了吧，希望我能就此中二毕业（双手合十），以上。


End file.
